Making Things Right
by safetywords
Summary: Although Julie Taylor made things right with Tim Riggins and her dad . . . something was still missing. And with the absence of Tim, Julie was beginning to realize just what that was. Picks up after “Jumping The Gun”.


**MINOR EDITED!**

Summary: Although Julie Taylor made things right with Tim Riggins and her dad . . . something was still missing. And with the absence of Tim, Julie was beginning to realize just what that was. [Picks up after "Jumping The Gun". 

Important: I'm just getting into the feel for writing FNL's, so I aimed for something small. Also, I've been a huge Julie/Tim fan from the get go of season one—even when they didn't really spend any time together. I guess it's the whole opposites attract thing. So, if this is received well, I have another Julie/Tim fic dancing around in my head and it'll be longer and set while both are out of school.

* * *

**Making Things Right**  
_i ate nemo_

Julie was confused—confused by how empty the house felt with Shelly and Tim gone. Her aunt had been the comic relief and, well, Tim had been eye candy of sorts. But he was also handy and growing on her dad. From ping-pong to football conversations—they were almost like father and son.

Tim was like the son that Eric never had.

And Julie knew that something special had happened. Eric Taylor had bonded with Tim Riggins, and she knew—for that reason alone—that she couldn't hide the truth. If she had to go through the ringer, she convinced herself that Tim was worth it.

He really wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be—minus the heavy drinking and the occasional wrong decision. But Tim had grown on her, so much so, that she couldn't go on and pretend that he didn't exist.

He had protected her twice, in the span of a week.

That had to mean _something_.

- - -

Julie sighed, slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder. The day was half over and she was grateful it was her lunch period; the night before, she hardly slept, tossing and turning. And it was all because of her stupid head that couldn't stop fantasizing about how good Tim smelled when he was hunched over, protecting her that day because of the tornado.

"God," she mumbled, slowing to a crawl as the cafeteria came into view, "I'm obsessed."

"Julie…hey."

She managed a weak smile. "Oh, h-hey Matt," she stuttered awkwardly. "I was . . . uh . . . thinking about this TV show I saw last night."

Matt nodded, looking down to the ground for a moment. "I, I g-guess that's good. See ya around."

Julie just nodded, completely mortified. She couldn't look into Matt's eyes—because when she did—she kept seeing him suck face with Carlotta. And it wasn't that he was dating that Julie was upset about. Because she was genuinely happy for him. She broke his heart over a stupid spring fling with the stupid Swede, who was probably too high to even know they had any kind of fling.

Yes, she was bitter. She hated that she brought all of this on herself. What if she hadn't broken Matt's heart? Would they be together? Would they be happy? Would they last and be high school sweethearts?

She'd never know. And that hurt worse—wondering about what could've been. Damn. She had been stupid about how she handled everything, but she hoped that Matt didn't resent her. Sure, it was entirely too awkward when they were together, but ultimately, Julie hoped there was a glimmer of a chance that they could be friends again.

"Julie, are you okay?"

Julie jumped, snapping out of her trance. "Oh, um right." She started walking, entering the loud cafeteria. Smash and the other players were all hyped about his verbal commitment to TMU, and they were laughing and having a good time. Football players. Sometimes they were so predictable.

And then she saw Tim—smiling softly—but quiet and sort of withdrawn from the conversation.

God, why couldn't she take her eyes off of him? It was just Tim Riggins. And she never felt like this by looking at him before. What in the hell was wrong with her?

Tim seemed to turn at that moment, locking eyes with Julie. Instead of saying anything, he nodded, gave her a brief smile, and began contributing to the conversation as if he was suddenly inspired on interested.

Julie froze in place, forced to mull over Tim's actions. What was that exactly? Had Tim Riggins just given her, little meek Julie Taylor, one of his highest signs of respect?

"Wow," she murmured, moving her gaze to the floor. There were few times Julie was ever stunned, and this was one of those times. "That was weird."

But she didn't have much time to dwell on the complexity known as Tim Riggins—because Lois was waving her down while talking a mile a minute to a girl Julie didn't know—not readly. She let out a sigh. Lois was fun to hang out with, and she was quite the partier, but sometimes that was all she was.

"Hey Lois."

"Julie, I saw you and Tim Riggins staring at each other." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Have you had a piece of that fine hunk of man?"

Julie's ears went red at the tips, and she fought back a blush. "C'mon, Lois. Tim and I a-aren't like that." She gave her innocent smile, hoping that her friend would buy it.

She didn't.

"Tim and I? Well, that sounds like something to me."

Julie rolled her eyes. It was typical Lois—jumping to conclusions and reading between the lines when they were nothing between the lines to read. Still standing, Julie stared down her friend, anxiously holding onto the strap of her messenger bag. "You know, I, um, I'm not hungry anymore, Lois. I'll be in the library—studying."

Lois laughed. "God Julie, it's lunch. Do you have to study right now?"

She nodded. "I do."

And without waiting for her best friends approval, she left fully unaware that Tim was watching her every move.

The library was deserted—just how she liked it. And it was too quiet, giving her the perfect moment to dwell on Tim. God, maybe obsession was putting it lightly because a week had gone by and he was the only thing worth thinking about.

It was funny—in an ironic sort of way. She had always liked Matt because they were similar and awkward and safe. But Tim, as much as she hated to admit it, was unpredictable and a random-act-of-kindness guy. Still, she didn't believe that Tim _only _saved her out of the goodness of his heart.

There just had to be more to it than that.

And it was just as that exact thought that passed her mind that she realized she was about to find out.

Tim Riggins entered the library—scanning the room until he locked eyes with her. He was breathing kind of heavy, as if he had broken into a run in the hallway to catch up to her. And his beautiful, shaggy mane of hair glistened under the florescent light. Oh how she wished that his hair didn't look so greasy. It would be cute natural, but she was complaining. The rugged football look worked for him.

He grinned. "Oh, hey Julie."

She looked at the floor, her cheeks burning a bright red. Even though she had desired him in her head, it felt like she had just admitted to having an attraction towards him aloud. And maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. Then again, this was Julie Taylor, the queen of awkwardness.

"Umm hi." She wrung her hands together nervously.

"What're ya doin' here?"

Julie shrugged. "Thinking about things."

He raised his eyebrow. "What kind of things?"

She hadn't had any intentions of telling it, but it sort of tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Like y-you and how you saved, well, protected me twice."

Tim laughed, walking closer to Julie. His smile was contagious and soon she was smiling too. "It was the right thing to do, Jule."

Her body froze in place. Jule? Tim was _already _giving her nicknames. But why? Why would he even bother?

"Just because it was the right thing to do?" she egged. "I'm not judging you or anything, but isn't this coming from the guy who would rather do the wrong thing instead of the right thing?"

He looked at the floor, unable to meet her eyes. The room was filled with tension and awkwardness, but it wasn't enough that either party wanted to leave. It was oddly comforting and thrilling that neither knew what to expect from the other.

Tim took a few tentative steps in Julie's direction. When he was close enough, he crouched down until he was eye level with her. "Taylor, did you ever come to think that I wanted to do the right thing because of you?"

She turned away. "That's silly."

"It's not," he whispered, his hot breath tickling her ears. And his cologne—it was so intoxicating that she found herself in another compromising position except, this time, she was totally sober and feeling what he was telling her. It was too hard to deny that there were feelings. The little butterflies dancing in her stomach were all the confirmation she needed.

Nervously, she swallowed, leaning closer until she was inches away from his lips. "Tim, I think I like you, but my dad…things are finally okay. And he doesn't trust me. It'll be a long time before he trusts me again, but he trusts you, Tim. He really does. And I won't take that away from you."

Tim jerked away. "You're right." A faint smile reached his lips but it never met his eyes. Had she caught disappointment? "I'll see you around," he drawled.

- - -

After that fateful day, Julie hadn't run into Tim.

She was beginning to think that doing the right thing wasn't all it was cracked up to be. In the end, she was still alone, and without a _really _good friend. Although Tyra was still there for her, things had changed. Landry had changed her—probably in a good way—because she wasn't interested in mindless flings and late night partying.

But, still, she missed the friendship. Once, there had been Matt and Landry. But she had ruined those friendships, and she was sure that they wanted nothing to do with her. She had screwed up, badly. Julie made mistakes, though, and she wasn't ashamed to admit it. It was just finding new friends that was hard.

Until Tim.

While he had lived with Julie and her family, he was different than the Tim everyone else saw. He wasn't out partying at all hours of the night, and he just wasn't as social as he was. And the fact that he was a football player was confusing. He had saved her from sex with a horny guy—even though Julie was sure that Tim was the type to do the seducing—but it had been an unlikely: a nice, quiet guy from one of her classes.

Julie wasn't sure when she started to develop feelings for the notorious playboy of Dillon. Well, maybe he wasn't exactly a playboy, but he still had a reputation. And no matter what Tim had done to repair it, she was sure her father wouldn't write it off—no matter how many good deeds he did.

In fact, she was pretty sure that her father would never approve of her and Tim on _any _level. Despite a tiny age difference, her father was still uptight about her and dating. God, dating innocent Matt had turned into this vicious cycle, and even though she had eventually gotten her dad to lighten up and warm up to Matt—it had been too late.

She broke his heart. And everyday, she went over and over again about how stupid she had been. Matt was perfect in his own, weird little way. He put everyone before himself, he was nice, and he cared about her. Looking back on it, it should've been enough…but it hadn't.

Where were the sparks?

Where was the electricity?

Where was the passion when they kissed?

"Jules."

She broke her long, steely gaze with her homework and turned. Her dad was sitting on the couch, watching a football game he taped. He was taking notes—of God's knows what—but he looked so happy that it hurt to think about it; he had a family. He had what he wanted.

"Yeah dad."

"Why don't you take a break from that?"

Julie studied him carefully. She wanted to say yes, but she wasn't sure. Was he baiting her? Was it an opportunity he was waiting for her to take so that he could prove that she still wasn't responsible and trustworthy enough? "I should get it done, dad."

He grinned and his eyes sparkled; he was clearly up to something. "C'mon, Jules. Your mother is grocery shopping, and I think it's due time we talk about a little situation with a certain football player of mine."

She tried, she tried so hard but her cheeks turned crimson anyway. Her dad had put himself on the line and left Tami out of the loop. Julie was sort of grateful that her mom didn't know. From the beginning, she wasn't much of a fan of Tim Riggins—especially that he was held back to repeat his senior year due to poor grades.

"I, uh, don't think there's anything to talk about there, dad."

He ignored her. "I think Riggins is a good boy. Sure, he's a little misguided and he does make poor decisions, but when he puts his heart into something, he puts his whole heart into it."

Julie's eyes were tearing up, so she turned so that her dad couldn't see. "For some reason, I don't think we're talking about football anymore."

His voice grew stern. "I'm not."

"Oh."

And a moment of awkward silence invaded the Taylor household. But it was such a short, fleeting moment that Julie wasn't sure if it had happened or not.

"Come. Sit."

Wearily, she got off the stool, and took a seat on the couch. It was weird—talking about boys with her dad. But, the truth was, Julie had never been able to talk to her mother about those things. While her dad was prone to flying off the handle or jumping to conclusions, he had a true soft spot.

"There's nothing going on between us," she assured him. "I promise."

He let out a sigh and paused the game he was absorbed by. When his eyes met Julie's, she knew he was preparing for one hell of a speech—because that was one of his best points. Years of coaching had made him a phenomenal speech giver.

"Right now," he amended. "But I can tell. I see the way he watches you when you stay after school, sitting on the bleachers and watching practice. He's distracted for that moment, but in the next—he's putting in a hundred and ten percent." He paused, hoping that she was really getting at what he meant. "In a week, he's never been late. And if you know Tim Riggins, he's _always _late—no matter how many times I yell at him about his sorry excuses or threaten to kick him off the team again."

It was hard letting his words process in her head.

It wasn't like that. Tim didn't change, and even if he did, it had nothing to do with her. He truly loved everything about football, and he wasn't going to be late again if he lost it. So she wasn't convinced. Instead, she shook her head, in complete disbelief over his carefully chosen words. "He's not on time because of me. Maybe the Taylor household instilled some good values into him. Maybe he's just trying to be good or…"

"Maybe he's trying to impress me," he cut in smoothly. "Listen, Jules, Tim Riggins is probably the last guy I want you dating, but he's the only guy on the whole football team I'd trust you with."

Julie bit her tongue. She had one more card she wanted to play.

"What about Saracen?"

She knew she had picked at a scab, but she couldn't help it.

His eyes clouded over, for a moment, with confusion before he bounced back. "Don't worry about Saracen. He's moved on. Believe me, I've seen it. But that boy is so slow on the uptake, sometimes. I swear, if you were in danger, I don't know if he'd think quick and protect you like Riggins did that day when the tornado struck."

"But you don't like Riggins."

Eric laughed. "Damn straight I don't. That boy's drank more in his high school years than I have in my whole life. I trust that he'll be a gentleman with you. He's shown me that he's trustworthy, but don't you dare think I'm giving you two an open invitation to become more than friends. Capische?"

Julie shook her head. "I'm not giving Tim a chance, Dad. Don't worry. We're from two different worlds and we have nothing in common. I would never have any feelings for him like that. Even being friends is stretching it."

So she had fibbed and told a little white lie. It was a damn shame that Eric Taylor was smarter for that.

He pushed his clipboard out of the way. His eyes were steely and demanding. "You listen here. We've had a talk about lying before. Your mother and I didn't raise you in a household full of lies. It's time for you to skip the BS and tell the truth."

"Tim and I aren't anything, dad." Not yet, at least. But she wasn't banking on much. "Can't you trust me enough to know that?"

"I can't." It was deadly quiet. "I find out that you're drinking to the point of getting drunk and by that time, you're giving an invitation to any horny boy who wants a quick, easy time. So, when you ask for my trust Julie—I can't give it. Not like I used to. Trust is something you have to earn. Did you ever think of that?"

Her eyes fell to the floor. "Of course. But you were a teenager once, too. Doesn't that count for something?"

Eric Taylor shook his head. "Right now, it doesn't."

And all Julie could do was walk away.

Smoothing things over was not going to be as easy as she thought it was.

- - -

Two weeks passed and school was the same: dull, mundane, and pretty useless. It was so bad that Julie was surprised she made it through. After the Panthers had won three games in a row, Dillon High School was in an uproar. And it hadn't been so good since the misplaced rivals: Larabee.

But everything was different. The whole town of Dillon hadn't been in this good of spirits since the State Championship game. Maybe the tides were changing in Dillon—for the better. Buddy Garrity wasn't all over the place, talking Panthers this and Panthers that. In fact, he was sort of quiet and withdrawn, but Julie swore it was just Santiago that was keeping Buddy in one piece. The divorce was hitting him harder than most people knew.

Sighing, Julie stretched her legs out across the bleachers, watching the football game with mild interest. When she came to Dillon, she hated football and didn't understand how a sport could be so important. But living in Dillon for a year plus slowly turned any anti-football fanatic into the biggest of fans.

And Julie hadn't been different. Not really. But she missed when things were simple—when Matthew Saracen hadn't burrowed himself into her life. And for that very reason, she didn't have the slightest idea why she was watching her father coach football practice—except that was a lie.

A very certain senior was on her mind. And despite the fact that they hadn't spoken in weeks since the library incident, Julie was still hung up on him. She didn't know why. But anticipation crept into her abdomen as her father blew the whistle, called the players ladies, and ordered them to shower before they stank up all of Dillon.

She cracked a grin. So much had changed in a month.

Slowly, she got to her feet, quietly walking towards the parking lot besides the locker rooms. A few stragglers entered the door as she stopped besides her dad's SUV, waiting for him just like usual—except a couple months ago she would've hid in the library or been at dance class.

"Julie."

She must've spaced—because the next thing she knew—her father was standing there.

"Hey dad. Great practice."

He nodded. "Ready to go?"

Julie held her breath. She was hoping that Tim had come out of the locker room before her dad. There were some things she needed to straighten out. Long enough had gone by, and Julie was determined to absolve everything. She didn't want another repeat of her slowly-spinning-out-of-control relationship with Matt.

"Actually, I left some books in my locker that I need."

He grunted. "Fine, I'll wait."

"You don't have to," she cut in. "I'll get a ride or something."

"I really don't like the idea of that. Tonight, your mother wants us all together for a family dinner, Jules. Shelly will be there, too before she leaves for Dallas. I'll cut you some slack this time, but if you're not home for ten of six, you will be punished."

With a watery smile, she mouthed, "Thanks," and walked towards the school. She had forgotten a book—probably on purpose—to get a moment to talk to Tim. It was stupid and selfish of her to betray her dad's trust, but she couldn't just deny how she felt.

- - -

It was close to 5:30 when she passed the locker rooms. A few seniors were outside, laughing and talking, exchanging stories of what college they were playing football for. She genuinely smiled. To them, as athletes, the recruiting meant _everything_.

"If it isn't Little Miss Taylor," Smash teased, flashing his trademark grin. "Since when do you hang out by the football field _after _school hours?"

"Since when does Smash—I mean Brian—Williams pay attention to Miss Anti Football, anyway?"

Smash laughed. "Ouch. So Little Taylor's got a backbone, too. Fine, fine. I'm outta here anyway."

With a sigh, she leaned against the locker rooms, her eyes shut tightly. Out of everything, she had forgotten a ride. And with Smash and his flock of groupies and friends gone, she didn't have much of a choice but enter the locker rooms and hope that no one was naked.

Because she _really _wanted to avoid awkward situations at all costs.

With a deep breath, she pulled the door open, surprised to see that it was kind of clean and empty. But whom was she kidding? It was already thirty minutes after practice had ended. And everyone would've been out of there twenty minutes ago at latest.

"J-Julie?"

She jumped, dropping her book and messenger bag to the ground. "Oh shit," she cursed, getting onto her knees, her cheeks a bright red. Behind her was a nearly naked Matt. He was only wearing boxers, but it was still awkward enough.

"Umm, is Tim still here?" she asked meekly.

His face darkened. "Riggins? You and him?"

"No," she amended. "Is he here?"

Matt just nodded. "He's in the weight room—asleep."

Julie pursed her lips together, confused. "I thought he was living with his brother again?"

"No, they got evicted or something. Tim sleeps here every night."

"Oh." Julie wasn't quite sure what to say. "Thanks and umm sorry about everything. I was kind of a bitch with how I screwed _us _up. And, if it's any consolation, you weren't the only one with a broken heart."

He raised his hands in the air in quiet surrender. "Hey," he began quietly. "It's fine. I met Carlotta, and as awkward as it is talking about her with her—I want you to know that I _really _love her. And I guess I should say thank you for letting me go when you didn't love me anymore."

Her voice was as quiet as a whisper. "God, I am sorry, Matt."

Matt nodded. "Me too. But whom was I kidding? Coach Taylor's daughter? As if I'd ever have a chance."

Bitter. Matt proclaimed he was happy, but by God he was bitter. And Julie couldn't exactly blame him. He had a right to hate the past. She had caused most of it…but Matt _never _fought for her. Maybe that was the tiny truth she could never realize before.

She needed someone that would fight for her like she'd fight for him.

Funny thing was: there was only _one _person who came to mind and it wasn't Matt Saracen.

- - -

It took a lot of courage for Julie to walk into the weight room. If she wasn't running into Matt, she was head butting with her father, and if she wasn't head butting with her father, she was stuck dwelling on her unsure sea of feelings towards Tim.

Tim. Tim Riggens. It was especially funny that she never considered him before. Maybe it was because she just didn't notice him. Being with someone like Saracen made it hard to notice anything else.

"Tim."

Julie was crouched by Tim, gently poking him in the shoulder. His hair was damp and it smelt deep of his intoxicating shampoo and conditioner. And he was wearing a tight black t-shirt and loose shorts that were riding up—exposing a lot of his inner thighs.

Blushing, she looked again.

"Hey, Tim," she tried again.

This time he heard her, jumping up, and bumping their heads together.

"Shit," he cursed rubbing his forehead. "Jule, what are you still doing here?"

"I uh, I had to get a book and I needed a ride."

"Oh," he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. It sounded deep and scratchy—and Julie was attracted to the subtle twang in his voice. The only good thing about Texas was southern accents and in Dillon, she had her fair share of those—but none quite like Tim Riggins.

She gnawed on her lower lip. "Do you think you could give me a ride?"

"In about ten minutes," he answered, running a hand through his wet hair, making it messy. But Julie liked it when it wasn't greasy.

"Okay." She made a motion to get up, but Tim put a hand on her shoulder.

"Julie, I know I'm not supposed to say this and that I'll probably get kicked off the team, but I like you. I like you in the way that a boy likes a girl—or at least that's how I feel every time I see you smile or talk."

Her skin burned at his touch. "Tim," her voice was soft and strained, "we won't be good for each other. You know, I hate my dad sometimes, but he always has a point. I'm only sixteen. I just came out of a bad relationship not too long ago. Right now, I need time."

"I know," he murmured, "but I had to put it out there. If there was ever the slightest possibility you'd give me a chance."

"I'm not a fling or some easy girl, Tim. I don't have relationships just to have sex."

Tim got up into a sitting position. "You're right. And you're the coach's daughter. I won't do anything unless he says that it's okay. How do you feel about waiting?"

She grinned. "I'm okay with that.

"Great." And Tim kissed her on the cheek.

They'd get their chance eventually—if Eric Taylor didn't try to strangle Tim first.

But that was the last thing on both's mind as they hugged, laughed, and drove to Julie's house. Things had been made right and for the time being, that was enough.


End file.
